Reunited
by Moon Fox
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

SG-1 AU MacGyver crossover just for fun. Hey it's my world; I can do what I want.  I don't own anything. This is for fun and entertainment only; I am not making any money off of this unfortunately.  There may be some OOC but I will try and kept that to a minimum.    Special guest appearances from other shows and universes and times, hey it's Stargate, anything can and probably will happen. I wrote this before I realized that most of the SG-1 fan fics start out this way. So deal with it.

Colonel O'Neill sighed as he wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead.  He had already wiped the condensation from his sunglasses at least five times in the last twenty minutes.  "Carter," he yelled out, " You done yet?!?"  The usual sarcastic agitation fully coming through, he WAS supposed to be fishing.  As usual though, he and the other members of SG-1 were called back on another mission, of the damn science mumbo jumbo type to top it off.  Carter just HAD to see the environmental changes of this world herself.  It was HOT.  That was as much as he wanted to know.

 Jack O'Neill took his sunglasses off his face again to wipe them clean of his own sweat.  Years ago this sort of work would've fascinated him.  God that was ages ago, he thought.  That was back when he had a semi scientific mind himself.  He marveled at the changes that had taken place inside him from the time when he was a young boy.  A look down at his firearm reminded him of just how long ago that was.  He never really cared for guns.... even now... more than before most likely, due to his son's death.  The difference now was that with all he had come through, his father, the Air Force... he would barely hesitate to use it.

His retrospective thoughts were interrupted as Major Carter finally came back into view.  "Colonel, It's amazing the planet seems to be constantly directing itself............ orbiting the farthest..........  at an amazing velocity......... through solar... only twice a year."

"Carter?" O'Neill interrupted

"Yes sir?"

"In English that means... we can GO?"

Carter smiled sheepishly. " Yes sir.  You might get some fishing in yet."

"Good." He said sharply.  "And I guess that this means I won't be able to get you to go again, huh?"

"No sir, I'm going to need to analyze the data I collected as soon as we return."

" Okay.  Daniel, Teal'c lets go! Come on it's hot."

Teal'c casually picked up his staff weapon and cast a glance around, always looking for any danger.  He never let his guard down.  Daniel looked up from the spot he had chosen to sit in the tiny bit of shade that was to be found here.  He picked up his papers and followed Teal'c to the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All right, jacket.... check.  Sunglasses, yep.  ID and key card... NO PROBLEMO!  I'm outta here!_

Jack O'Neill started walking from his quarters at the SGC whistling an unknown tune to him self.  He was finally going fishing on this vacation.  He thought that perhaps he should ask Carter or one of the others if they would like to go with him..._Nah, they never do. _He realized disappointed.  He reached the elevator with out incident. _A good sign,_ came the mental note, a_ VERY good sign._

The airman at the elevator keyed the terminal that would bring the lift to the level where O'Neill was waiting.  While he was waiting, O'Neill's thoughts drifted as they had started to earlier.  He thought of where he was going fishing.  A place his mother had told him of.  Not the Midwest where O'Neill would usually go fishing, but up to Washington State.  She had told Jack that it used to be his father's favorite fishing spot.  His father had been a Colonel in the U.S. Army, he had been sent over seas to help with the Korean conflict.  Something happened over there that resulted in Jack O'Neill's father never returning to stateside soil again.  Jack attempted to look into the incident and all he found was that it was classified.  He could respect that, being military and doing top-secret work himself.  

His mother, now widowed and with child, went home to her parents in Chicago, the place where Jack grew up.

The elevator arrived and Jack stepped onto it.  The elevator sped upwards to a security level.  Jack changed elevators and was taken to the top floor.  From there he awaited the bus that would take him to the air force personnel parking about a mile and a half from the base.  Once there he climbed off the bus and headed toward his truck. Currently he was driving a new Ford F150 4x4, black, extended cab plenty of room for all his fishing and camping gear.  Jack closed the door after he entered and started up the truck.  He needed to get some more things together before he left. 

_____________________________________________________________________

The Colorado Springs airport bustled with activity as the two friends stepped into the terminal.  This was going to be a nice break for the two of them.

"Hey, Mac, I gotta go check in and get the cargo situated for it's owner." The broader man stated with his usual jubilance, a wide smile beaming out from underneath his thick handlebar mustache.

"Sounds good. I'll go try and hail us a cab so we can go find a place to eat."  The tall thin man replied.  The two parted ways and the thin man made his way toward the waiting area for cabs.  As he approached a feeling of foreboding drew across his shoulders a sense that his life was soon to change.

Stepping outside he felt someone grab onto his arm and something cylindrical stick into his side.

"Don't be too alarmed Colonel you owe me one, and I'm calling in the favor" A mild tenor voice spoke.

Mac turned half way around to face his new "friend" and was about to inquire to the Colonel remark when he noticed the exact nature of the cylindrical object. _God, I hate guns._ He remarked to himself as a tranquilizing dart penetrated his side  

The shorter man holding the gun helped him into a waiting car, closed the door and the car's driver pulled out into traffic...

Mac noticed a man standing in the shadows as the car pulled away.  He knew the man, and the look portrayed on the shadow mans face left Mac grateful that the man with the gun abducted him as the tranquilizer set in and darkness clouded his mind.

______________________________________________________________________

Jack Dalton came walking out of the airport just in time to see his best friend get pushed into the back of a car.  "Mac! Mac!" He screamed as he started running after the car that was quickly pulling away.  Jack stopped short of the curb and hung his head down trying to catch his breath.  _The police, the police, Mac's been kidnapped, gotta get the police._ The thought raced over and over through his mind at a numbing pace.  He stood and turned to make his way back to the terminal when he came face to face with an old nemesis.   

"Hello Jack." the voice soothed. "Where do you think your going?"

Jack looked up into the blue eyes of one he had never hoped to see again.  Soon Jack's fear had evaporated into anger his mind began racing with thoughts and implications as to why this evil man was here just after Mac had been taken.  "You SOB! What are you doing here? And what have you done with Mac!!!?"  

Just then the blue eyes shifted off Jack and began following another. "I haven't done anything...yet." The blue-eyed man brushed past Jack without another word his sight now set on his intended prey.

Jack had a fleeting thought of being heroic and saving the day from this evil nemesis.  The realization that Jack was too out of shape came quickly though.  So Jack steeled his last bit of courage and went to speak with airport security about his friends unfortunate capture.

______________________________________________________________________

_YES!_ The Colonel thought as he reached the line at the security checkpoint.  _So far so good._  He was soon going to be boarding a plane and the fishes in Washington had better watch what bait they were taking.  No incidents had occurred that needed his immediate attention back on the base, which was a very good sign.  Of course, darn it all, he had left his phone at home sitting right next to his pager. _Yep, darn,_ his eyes filled with glee at the thought, now as long as a page didn't come over the intercom stating that he needed to proceed to a courtesy phone to receive a call everything would be great.

"Hello.... Mac." A voice from behind the Colonel said evenly.

O'Neill felt a knife against his back and turned to face his assailant.  "EXCUSE ME!"  O'Neill said, his voice ringing with sarcasm.  "Do I know you?" The Colonels' hands came up in fists with his index fingers pointed upward to accentuate his words.  "No, I don't think so, the name's JACK...not Mac.  And might I point out that I don't think," His hands came down with the palms opened, "they will let you through security with that.  You might just want to go check it with the rest of your baggage." O'Neill ended with a cat-who-ate-the-canary-grin and crossed his hands down in front of him.

The would-be assailant took a step back dumbfounded.

"**_Jack O'Neill to a white courtesy phone. Mr. Jack O'Neill to a white courtesy phone_**_."_

"AH. See now there you've done it.  You ruined my vacation!"  O'Neill readjusted the backpack on his shoulder. "THANKS!"  With that O'Neill turned and left.  He did not go to the phone directly; instead he detoured to the security officer in front of him and made a recommendation that the blond haired, blue-eyed man with the knife be taken into custody.  As he turned to point the guard out to the man he noticed the man was gone.

_Great, just great, vacation ruined, and a mad man on the loose at the airport.  _O'Neill finally made his way to the courtesy phone and picked it up.  Once the connection was made O'Neill heard Daniel's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Jack, I just wanted to let you know, you left your phone and pager at home. Also, have a nice fishing trip."

"Thanks Daniel.  But guess what? I'm not going anywhere.   We've got a madman running around the airport.  I'm gonna have to fill out a bunch of paperwork because this guy happened to pick ME to threaten." his extreme agitation slipping down the phone line. 

"Oh, my god, Jack are you OK?" Daniel asked with real concern.

"Hmmm....Yeah, I'm fine, but they have the airport under temporary lock down. Seems he threatened and or kidnapped someone else. I don't know the full story.  Hey! Wanna go for a beer and some pool tonight?"  O'Neill really wanted to go fishing, but now that was out of the question. So if he could swindle a few games of pool out of Daniel, then hey, at least he wouldn't be sitting home alone.

"Ah, sure Jack, why not.  Give me a call when you get out of there."

"No, problemo." and with that Jack hung up the phone and went to fill out security paperwork, as well as give a description of the weirdo.

_____________________________________________________________________

Finally finished with the paperwork and sketches Col. O'Neill grabbed his bags and headed out of the airport. He reached his truck without incident and threw his gear in the back.  He opened the door and tossed his backpack onto the passenger seat.  "Aw, damn it." escaped his lips as he realized that his truck keys had gone with the throw and landed on the floor in the center. O'Neill reached over to pick them up before climbing in.  As he did, a hand placed itself on his back, with the knife he had known previously that day touching his throat. "NAW, what now!"

This position had its advantages.  Slightly under the seat from where the keys had landed was O'Neill's personal 9mm, shifting his hand slightly O'Neill took hold of the firearm.  

"Now, Mac," the voiced hissed sweetly, "Let's not create another disturbance like we did earlier, hn?"

"I told you my name is Jack!" with that said the Col. swung his head back into the face of the assailant. Knocking the other man back a step.  His attacker off, the Col. swung around and leveled the pistol on the blond man, noticing the scaring on his assailants face.  "So, what are you? A hit man for the N.I.D. perhaps? Nah, they would've spent more money and had someone better armed." The hammer on the pistol clicked into position.

The blond attacker fell back stunned before he started laughing. "Nice try Mac. Everyone knows how you abhor guns. Tsk tsk tsk.  I would've thought that you would know I wouldn't fall for a trick suck as a fake, or at the least unloaded gun.  Really you just give it to me and then will be on our way."  The blond advanced toward O'Neill threatening with the knife.

_Okay, you asked for it._ Thought O'Neill with a grin and a slight shrug.  He adjusted his aim a bit and fired off a shot into the man's shoulder. "That loaded enough for you?"

The bullet hit the blond man, completely taking him by surprise as it seared through his arm.  "Who the hell are you?" the man growled. "I want MacGyver, not a gun toting look-a-like." The man turned and ran with O'Neill behind him yelling for him to freeze or be shot again.

Just as O'Neill had prepared himself for the shot, the man disappeared into a crowd of people coming out of the airport. "Damn!" O'Neill cursed at himself. _I'm not even gonna get a beer tonight at this rate. _ Just then he heard someone yelling from the crowd and a few people screaming about a madman with a gun.

He turned back to his truck, grabbed his keys and the guns holster, strapping it on and locking his truck he headed back into the airport to look for the guy and fill out more paperwork.  As he was walking away, he noticed the knife on the ground where the man had been standing. _Well, well, well, maybe I'd better let security come and get me.  Why did I have to leave my cell phone at home TODAY!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Daniel, I thought you were going home?" came Carter's sweet voice as Daniel Jackson entered the lab at the SGC.

"Well you know I was. However I thought I would have a bit of fun and let Jack know he had forgotten his phone." Daniel pushed his glasses farther up onto his nose.  "But when I got a hold of him at the airport, he said he had been threatened and wouldn't be going fishing.  Something about the airport being on total lock down." 

"Oh wow, did he say if he was O.K.?"  

"Ye-ah." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began pacing the room, his eyes searching for something to focus on. "He agreed to call me when he got out of there, and we'd go shoot some pool.  That was about five hours ago, and I haven't heard from him.  I was wondering if you had...but obviously you haven't," Daniel's eyes finally ending on Carter.

"We should let General Hammond know, and see if he's heard anything." Carter got up and squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. Come on."

_____________________________________________________________________

*SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE- Detective Lennie Briscoe, Det. Ed Green, Lt Anita Van Buren, ADA Jack McCoy, from Law & Order (yeah, I know they're actually from New York, but this is MY universe)*

"I told you the story already TWICE! I also told you who I am, and showed you my ID.  Thank you very much. Am I under arrest?  If not, I'd like to go."  Frustration at the situation filling the Col.'s entire being. Under his breath he muttered, "Dealing with civilian police now THERE'S torture for you."

"Well, Colonel, gotta follow procedure, you can appreciate that being in the Air Force and all.  The man you shot says he was just walking through the airport parking lot when you pulled out your gun and shot him." Detective Briscoe stated giving Jack a look of  'why can't sarcasm in criminals be capitol punishment'.

Detective Green paced the room. "So you're sticking to the story that you shot the man out of self defense, is that right?" 

"Yep. He came at me with a knife and I gave him fair warning.  It's not my fault he didn't believe me, well not entirely my fault." Smiling. "Ok, so what about the knife at the scene?  Huh? Did I place it there?" 

Briscoe sat back, hands folded in his lap. "Maybe you did? Who's to say? Listen Colonel, we don't like this anymore then you do ok? So why not just cooperate with us." 

"You should do that," Detective Green added. "We're not having it any easier than you in this.  We also have a guy outside who says you're someone else who would NEVER use a gun.  Until we get some true answers," Detective Green stopped his pacing and brought his face only an inch from O'Neill's invading personal space. "We're all stuck here." 

O'Neill just looked at Green and put on an obviously false smile then rolled his eyes and turned back to the more civilized of the two detectives_. Ha, I've been intimidated by plants better at interrogation than you._

Just then someone on the other side of the one-way glass tapped to get the attention of Green and Briscoe.  The people standing behind it watching could see very clearly the level of tension that was building. 

Briscoe rose from his chair, cast a glance at Green and the two of them left the room. "We'll be back in a minute." 

"Are you sure that's your friend, Mr. Dalton?" Brisco asked after he had closed the door behind him. 

"Yes, I'm sure that's him.  Just look at the picture. That's Mac!" Dalton held up the picture of he and Mac for the detective to look at again.  "The guy who I saw earlier has used mind control drugs before.  Poor Mac, he probably really thinks he is an Air Force Colonel.  Get a shrink in here, I'm sure they can tell you and they can help him, too." 

Detective Brisco gave a look at his partner which suggested who might truly need a 'shrink'.  They had seen O'Neill's Military ID and it did not suggest that his name might be Mac.  

Boy, this was a hard one to put together.  A kidnapping, threats at knifepoint, a gunshot victim.  At least they knew who pulled the trigger it was the man who claimed to be one person, yet another was claiming the shooter to be another. Everyone was getting headaches from this. 

Jack Dalton was getting nervous.  "Can I at least go in and talk to him.  Maybe his memory will spark if he sees a familiar face." 

Lt. Van Buren shrugged.  "Sure why not." Brisco said absent-mindedly. With that Dalton was through the door. 

"Can we arrest him?" Detective Brisco asked to an assistant DA Jack McCoy who had just come into the room.  

"Well, we have the gun, with one shot missing, witnesses, a claim of self-defense, and two prior complaints against the victim.  I'm not sure it will be enough, especially if that man's ID checks out." The DA shrugged. 

"We can still keep him while we check out his ID though, right?" 

"As long as he doesn't call a lawyer, and we don't officially arrest him." 

"Good. Then keep trying to check it out.  By the way, what's the problem?" Briscoe asked Van Buren. 

"It's classified." 

"What's classified?" 

"Whether he's Air Force or not." 

"Jeez, this is giving me a headache." 

"Well?" 

"Well, by his own admission he shot the guy, you can arrest him on that." The assistant DA said. 

Brisco looked at his partner who was currently snickering at the situation. 

A young officer came into the room and placed a file folder in Van Buren's hands, he quickly left though, feeling the tension in the air.  He did not want to be involved in this as much as humanly possible. 

Van Buren looked through the file and suppressed a chuckle. Her eyes widened as she read the next page, and then closed the folder in her hands. She cast an unreadable glance into the interrogation room and then turned back to the three people looking at her inquisitively. She almost laughed, thinking what their faces were going to look like when she revealed the information she held.

___________________________________

"Oh! Lovely! Another one."  Colonel O'Neill's disposition was deteriorating by the second.     _MAN! I'd rather be in a Goa'uld death camp! Or torture chamber, at least they only ask you things ONCE!  Hey, even one of Daniel's long-winded discussions would be better! _

"Hey buddy, how you holdin' up?" Dalton tried to put on a brave face for his friend.

"Are YOU going to ask me about this again? Because if you are you can save your breath."  O'Neill stood up to stretch his legs, and begin milling around the room.  "Look, can I at LEAST make a phone call to my superior?  If I don't get to soon, then you better believe I'm gonna sue the living HELL out of all of you." 

Dalton was taken back.  Never had he heard his friend so irate.  Everything seemed to come to Mac with such patience unknown to anyone else.  "Hey, Mac, come on, they're saying you shot a guy.  I know that could never be true.  You hate guns.  And I know who set this...." Jack's comforting words were cut off when the other man suddenly spun around to glare at him. 

"What, did you just call me?" 

"Mac..." Dalton replied just a bit uneasy. 

"My NAME is JACK!  I don't know where everybody is getting off calling me MAC today."   O'Neill ended with his hands out in a flourish and coming down to grip the back of a chair roughly. 

Dalton was at a loss for words.  He did the only thing he could think of.  He pulled out the picture that he had shown the detectives.  "Here, Mac...er...Jack" handing the picture over.    "It's me and you buddy, a few years ago.  Remember, at Pete's retirement party.  There's Pete right there in the center." 

O'Neill took a look at the picture and crinkled his eyebrows in frustration.  "Hn.... The guy looks just like me.  Well, just not quite as good looking.  Who is he?" 

"That's you Mac!" 

The only response garnered from the Colonel was a roll of the eyes and the chair swinging around to be sat in backwards.  Head lightly tapping on the table as Jack O'Neill realized this was all a case of mistaken identity.

_____________________________________

Nearly at the same time O'Neill figured this out, Van Buren was currently explaining it to those with her.  It seemed that O'Neill was at least who he claimed to be.  The prints on the knife had come back and she was currently giving explanation on these. 

"A guy named Murdock, a VERY wanted guy named Murdock." 

"How wanted are we talking?" ADA McCoy asked. 

"Kidnapping, torture, sabotage, escape from federal custody, terrorism, and that's just for starters.  Seems the FBI, CIA, and a few other international groups want him. Though it appears most of his activities have been directed at a company called The Phoenix Foundation, the current director of which happens to be one Mr. Angus MacGyver." The black lady Lieutenant showed a photo of Mr. MacGyver to the others. 

The three men groaned at the evidence.

"So, what you're saying is we picked up the wrong guy?" Detective Briscoe stated more than asked. 

"What I'm reading, we don't want to be the one to pick up this Murdock." 

McCoy looked at those in the room, "What do you want to bet, he won't be at the hospital for you to pick him up?" 

Van Buren reached for the wall phone and dialed out to the hospital where the 'victim' had been taken.  After a short conversation, she hung up and glanced at McCoy giving him an audible humph. 

"Sooo..." Green started, "who wants to break the news to him?" Pointing through the glass. 

"Oh, I think the Colonel will understand." Briscoe laughed at the whole fiasco. 

Green gave him a glare, "I wasn't talking about the Colonel." 

"Oh." 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thank you to all the reviews, they are very much appreciated.  Also a very big thanks once again to my beta reader Abigor!  Who with out, this story would still be sitting in my computer.  

For those out side of the states here's a bit of information on MacGyver.  It was a series that aired in the late 80's to early 90's staring Richard Dean Anderson as MacGyver.  Mac worked for the phoenix Foundation Research company.  Mac could make or escape from almost anything with duct tape, chewing gum and bailing wire (ok, so that's a little exaggerated. Not much though.)   He always carried with him his trusty Swiss army knife.  His best friend Jack Dalton, is a pilot, and always getting involved in some kind of scam/trouble or another, Grudgingly Mac will always help him, or any other friend in need, out.  All around good guy.  Environmentalist, Anti-gun, Humanitarian. 

Murdock is the main antagonist through out the series. Intelligent, quick witted, imaginative.  While attempting one of his devious plots, Mac ruined it and caused Murdock's face to be severely scarred.  Since then, Murdock has been attempting to exact his revenge.  I will try to get a file with more information up at my update board. www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/MM_FF   

Disclaimers: Same as always.

Carter and Daniel made there way into General Hammonds office.  He was on the phone looking very concerned when they arrived.  They waited patiently until he was done. 

"Thank you, I'll get some one right on it."  Hammond hung up the phone.  "Good. I'm glad the two of you are here." He stated looking at the two of them. "I just received a very disturbing phone call concerning Colonel O'Neill." 

"Sir," Carter interrupted, "that's who we came to ask you about." 

"Why, what information do you have?" 

"Well sir," Daniel started.  He told the General about his call from O'Neill earlier.      General Hammond seemed to get more distressed as the time passed.    

"Oh, my.  I just got off the phone with security who received a call from our old _friend _Maybourne." The General made his way out from behind his large wooden desk.  " It appears that he apprehended O'Neill this afternoon. The good news is that we tracked his call and we have a good idea of where Col. O'Neill is."       

"And the bad news Sir?' Carter asked reluctantly.     

"The bad news is that Maybourne was inquiring about Colonel O'Neill's reaction to a little used tranquilizing drug.  It appears that the drug had an adverse reaction and Col. O'Neill has slipped into a very delusion state of mind.  That is all the information that we currently have.  Now, I'm going to send the two of you as part of a strike team to recover the Colonel. I'm sending Dr. Fraiser along with the rest of you; so she can advise about his conditions and help transport him safely back to the SGC. Join the team up top.  Dismissed"

Carter and Daniel made no qualms about leaving hastily.  Both were ready to go in record time.  They joined Dr. Fraiser and the rest of the strike team up top. From there they left without incident.

On the road Daniel's phone rang.  "Hello" 

"Daniel!  Hey finally!" O'Neill's voice on the other end sounded relieved.  "Listen, Danie... jam...I wa...et me out?" 

"Jack? You're breaking up.  Don't worry we heard, we're coming to get you.  Stay put."  Daniel was about to say something else when his phone lost service.  The Colorado Mountains were hell to drive through and keep a connection to any cell phone.  

"Was that Colonel O'Neill?" Dr. Fraiser asked.        

Daniel replied hesitantly, "Yeah, it was.  I lost connection but I think he understood.  He didn't seem to be out of his mind as reports suggest, but I couldn't hear all of what he was saying."          

"Well the sooner we get there, the sooner we'll know." Major Carter sighed.  

______________________________________________________________________

"All units in position awaiting your go-ahead, Major."  Came the call over the two-way radio. 

"Good let's move in." replied Major Carter as she readied her firearm.  She nodded at Teal'c standing beside her.  With that they broke down the door in front of them.  "US Air Force!  Stay where you are!"    

The door way led into a motel room somewhere in the mountains west of Denver, where the call had been traced.  Guns pointing around the room in a search pattern yielded no results.  Whoever had been there cleaned out in a hurry.  A chair was left sitting out from a table, and ropes were draped on the floor around it.  No one occupied the room.        

"It appears that who ever was here, left in a great hurry." remarked Teal'c his voice faltering only for a second, the worry for his comrade evident.          

"What's this?' Daniel asked picking up an envelope from the table.  " He turned it over in his hand and opened the package.  His hand slipped in to reveal a hand-written note from former Colonel Maybourne.             

Carter began to grow impatient as Daniel stood there reading the note to himself.  "What does it say?" she demanded.       

"Well," Daniel started, "It's from Maybourne.  He asked for us to find out what Jack's history is in association with a certain chemical mixture.  It appears to have almost given Jack a case of DID.  Maybourne will be in contact later to get the answers.  He apologizes, and says that he really needs Jacks' help right now, so until he gets Jack back to normal and the help he needs out of him, we can expect not to see Jack."  Daniel concluded folding the paper and stuffing it back into the envelope using an exaggerated gesture. 

 Carter and Teal'c looked at each other for a bit, before forensics was called in to go over the scene.  The remaining trio of SG-1 headed back to base and anxiously awaited the results.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Soooo... ahem, you're...a...really not Mac, huh?"   Dalton commented casually.

"Nope."  O'Neill was in the process of gathering the items that had been confiscated from him when he was taken into custody for questioning everything except for his 9mm.  The police said they had to keep it until everything was cleared up.  _No problem.  I'll just take my P-90, or better yet a zat, home with me from work, so if this psycho shows up again he won't EVEN be going to a hospital._   

O'Neill finished signing the paperwork and turned to leave. Wondering why Daniel never showed up._  He probably got caught up in some type of scientific discussion on the true nature of Gods vs. Goa'uld.    _

Dalton stood up from the wall he had been leaning against and followed O'Neill out of the police station. "It kind of makes you wonder, don't it?" 

O'Neill spun around. "What is supposed to make me wonder?"  He was tired, and wanted nothing more than to report back in and go home.           

"If the guy you shot and the one I saw actually nabbed Mac, why would he go after you later?  It just doesn't make sense.  So, it makes you wonder, who did take Mac?"     

The colonel paused for a moment his forehead crinkled in thought. He seemed to come to some conclusion and shrugged his shoulders.  "One hand not knowing what the other is doing.  That guy probably had a small group of conspirators working with him.  I'm sure the police will figure it out."  With that O'Neill got into his truck, closed the door, and headed to the mountain.  He left a very worry-filled Dalton standing alone in the CSPD parking lot as the sun finally began to rise.

_____________________________________________________________________

"WHAT! Ahhh, you gotta be kidding me." Colonel O'Neill's day had just gone down hill even farther since that the whole kit-n-caboodle yesterday afternoon.  "May I ask WWHHHYYY, my security clearance has been temporarily suspended? Hmm?"            

The security airman was looking quite frazzled.  "I'm sorry, sir, but that information is classified." 

Jack looked around and noticed quite a few armed airman surrounded the area he was in.  _More than normal, all right, what did this psycho do now?_ "Well would you at least get Hammond on the line so I can speak to him? Thanks." The grin he gave the airman spoke measures.     

A door opened to the Colonel's right-hand side.  He turned to face it and to his relief saw Doc Fraiser coming out and towards him, A couple of big acting orderlies followed her toting a stretcher behind them.  O'Neill raised his eyebrow at the stretcher. Fraiser walked straight up to him and looked him over.      

"How are you feeling Jack?"  She asked while taking his wrist and getting a pulse.  

"Ah, fine, I guess, what's up with the stretcher?  I was in police custody all night, not the morgue. What's going on here?" He questioned more than a little suspicious, and involuntarily taking a step back his eyebrow raised and eyes wide in anticipation.    

"In police custody? Wow.  So what were you in for?" The sound of her voice saturated with patronizing doctor tones. "Well, Colonel, would you like to ride the stretcher down to the infirmary, or would you prefer to walk under you own power?"  

"I'll walk on my own thank you.  What the hell is up???   I mean COME ON!  I'm tired, you know lack of sleep, lots of coffee at a cop shop, not much to eat...." O'Neill rambled on as he and the doctor walked to the infirmary.  Doctor Fraiser was barely paying attention to his chatter; it usually was best when dealing with delusion patients, or Colonel O'Neill.  _Well,_ she thought to herself, _At least the drug didn't impair his tongue when he's upset and tired_           

Suddenly she stooped after a piece of the colonel's ongoing tale clicked in her mind.  "What was that?" she turned and demanded.       

"Huh?" For a moment Jack was taken off guard, _wow the doc actually does listen_. "Oh, I think I've got a twin brother out there."             

"Really and how did you come up with that?"  She looked upon him intensely.         

"Well," _O.K. so she really wasn't listening, " _well, maybe 'cause some guy jumped me and called me Mac at the airport, couldn't believe I actually shot him.  Some other dude, name Dalton I don't quite think he's yet convinced that I'm not his best friend, this same MacGyver fellow, you know I saw a picture of him, he's not that bad looking of a guy." Colonel O'Neill had brought his hand to his face and was tapping his chin in a thoughtful gesture.     

"O'Neill, please, what happened to this 'twin' of yours?"     

"Hm, oh, a, dunno, his buddy saw him get pushed into a car at the airport, I think it has to do with the same loony that tried jumping me.  The Dalton fellow doesn't think so however."  

"Well I don't think so either. C'mon, we're going to Hammonds office first."  She looked at the two Airmen following them with the unneeded stretcher. "Go ahead and take that back to the infirmary, then you can both report back to your regular duties."


	4. chapter 4

The rest of SG-1 sat in Hammond's office twiddling their thumbs, each of them encompassed by their own thoughts. General Hammond looked at them exasperatingly; he was worried about O'Neill too. As commander of the entire base though, he could not allow himself to get worked up over one man, his best man, coming up missing. However if what Maybourne had said and the drug had some ill effects, this could become a grave breach in security.            

*RING RING*             

Everyone in the room nearly jumped out of their chairs as the phone rang.  That is everyone except Teal'c who merely raised an eyebrow at the disturbance.  Hammond picked up the phone. "Yes, I understand." A look of absolute relief crossed his face a he listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes, Thank you." Hammond hung the phone up at looked at the nervous crowd sitting in his office.

"Well?" Carter asked tensely. 

"Well, it appears that our dear Colonel managed to escape his captor and come home.  Dr. Fraiser is escorting him down to the infirmary as we speak." 

A collective sigh of relief escaped from those I the room.  Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his nose. His headache only now slightly relieved by hearing this new development; something about this whole deal bothered him, although he couldn't place it. Maybe once he was able to talk to Jack everything would get cleared up. 

Teal'c was through the door first and the rest nearly ran into him when he stopped just outside.  "O'Neill!" A smile escaping his tight lips, "You look to be well my friend." 

"Huh, oh yeah, as well as one can be with no sleep, diet of coffee and doughnuts, and finding out my security clearance has been suspended." O'Neill let out a yawn to accentuate his point.  "Hey Danny, I thought you were coming to help me out?" 

"Uh, I… Uh…Huh? How did you ah.."

Carter jumped in on Daniel's stuttering. "How did you escape from Maybourne, sir?" 

"Maybourne?" O'Neill looked inquisitively at the rest of his team.  Dr. Fraiser attempting not to snicker behind him.  O'Neill's jaw went slack as the pieces finally fell together.  "Oh, you have got to be kidding?" He looked to the doctor for confirmation.  She only nodded her head.  "You know I feel sorry for the guy that Maybourne does have, but hey, * snicker * it serves old Starsky right." 

"Colonel, I think you had better explain." The General stated with a slight twitch. 

* Two Hours Later *

General Hammond sat with his hands folded in his lap.  Eyes cast down at his desk gave no clue to the others what he might be thinking. 

"Wow." Carter said blandly, breaking the silence after the tale.  "So there are two of you?  Do you think this guy could be an android?  Or perhaps like that one alien we encountered that took human form and added himself into our memories?" 

O'Neill spread out his hands. "Pbbbbbtt, Your guess is as good as mine." 

"Whatever the case, we need to figure this out, and soon."  Hammond sighed and leaned forward onto his desk.  "Daniel, Teal'c, I want the two of you to track down this Dalton fellow.  Find out what you can from him about his friend and this Murdock fellow."  The Generals' eyes looked over to the female Major. "Search through the computer records, try and find out if we have something concrete on this _twin_ of O'Neills', and anything else that might be important.  Jack", Hammond shook his head and chuckled. "Get some sleep." 

"Yes Sir!" O'Neill saluted improperly as he stood.   The members of SG-1 left the office, each going their own way to try and figure out what the hell was going on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon Jack, keep moving."  The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was starting to drop.  "Just a little bit further, Jack I thought you were in better shape than this." 

The man ahead of Maybourne was slowing down.  Although it was not from fatigue, the man instead was attempting to get an upper hand.  "My name is Mac… MacGyver…" he said between heavy breaths. 

Maybourne sighed, "Ah, Jack if I would've only known what type of reaction you would've had to that stuff, I would've tried something else, but I know you're immune to most normal tranquilizers…so…alright, we'll stop for five minuets, no more." 

"Thanks."  Mac sat down on a rock, truly thankful for the reprieve.  "So, what is it you need my help with?"  He asked, trying to buy himself some more time. 

"Huh, oh, well you should know that Simmons is getting pretty bad, Jack.  I found some of the stuff he's been doing, and planning on doing. You thought that when I worked for the Russians was bad…hoho you have no clue.  That Goa'uld that Simmons has is about ready to start earning his keep.  I hear they're working underground with some Middle Eastern terrorist group.  I guess the symbiot that rich kid has knows exactly where the original DHD to the artic gate is. " Maybourne looked over at his prisoner.  "What are the effects starting to wear off?"  

Mac shrugged, "eh, a bit I think.  I'm starting to see clearer."    Mac looked around again.  He'd considered escaping, but when this guy with him started actually talking Mac thought against it and decided that it would be best if he found out all he could before setting himself free.  "Why don't you keep on talking…? Maybe something will spark my memory.  What about the tranquilizer?  If we're such good friends, why use it on me?" 

The short man laughed.  "Because 'old friend' I knew I'd never get you to sit down and listen to me if I didn't do something drastic."  Maybourne sighed.  "Ok lets keep going, I'll tell you all about it when we reach our destination."

Mac stood up as carefully as he could with his hands tied and walked in the direction Maybourne indicated.  Mac's mind was full of questions… He thought that by getting his captor to talk, Mac would be able to figure a few things out.  Instead though he was now more confused than ever.  Russians and Terrorists, Mac knew.  _What the hell is a goold, and DHD, and what the hell would a symbiot have to do with all of it? _


	5. Chapter 5

Usual disclaimers apply.  Shameless plug alert: www.groups.yahoo.com/group/MM_FF Sign up to find out when I update!   Or if you are a writer and would like a place to update, send me a link to one of your stories and I'll consider it.

Please Read'n'Review! Thanks

**Special Thanks Once Again to my editor Abigor!** And to all those who have submitted reviews to keep me going!        

Jack Dalton stood in the airport terminal awaiting a flight from Seattle.   As soon as he was able to, at the police station, he had made a phone call to his and Mac's friend Pete.  Pete quickly assessed the situation and with a few phone calls was soon on his way along with Mac's son Sam, to Colorado.   Jack nervously looked around, he expected Murdock to appear from the shadows at any given moment. 

The PA system announced the planes arrival and Jack twisted his hands nervously waiting for the passengers to unload.  His eyes caught sight of Sam first and Jack exhaled in relief.  A broad grin filled with sorrow crossed his face as he embraced the young man. 

An older man, bald on the top and slightly broad in the waist, followed suit, the three men looked at each other and expressed their sympathies.  Pete placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Well, have the police found anything out yet?" 

Jack looked at him and shook his head.  He sighed, "No, or if they have they're not telling me." 

" But I thought you were with my dad all night at the police station, but that Murdock did something to his mind?" The younger man asked. 

Jack looked away nervously, "I guess that guy is with the Air force.  Truthfully I really don't know what's going on right now.  I would still swear that guy is Mac." 

Pete broke in, "If this guy is military his hair would have to be a lot shorter than Mac's." 

Sam snickered, "Nope.  Dad decided to cut his hair shortly before leaving. 'A change was needed', he said." Sam finished with a slight roll of the eyes, expressing what his thoughts were on the new style. 

"Well," Jack said. "Lets go get your bags, we'll swing by the police station on the way to the hotel, maybe they've found something out by now." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Carter rapped lightly on Colonel O'Neill's door.  She was rewarded with a bid for her to enter.  "Colonel, you sleep well?" She asked with a smile. 

O'Neill finishing pulling his t-shirt on over his head, missed Carter's eyes as she noticed his upper torso, fresh from a shower.  "Oh, not too bad.  Had the weirdest dream though, dancing cops and doughnuts." He shook his head to rid himself of the memory. "What's up?" He asked getting to the point. 

"Well, sir, we found out some stuff on this MacGyver fellow." She returned his abruptness, attempting not to laugh at his dream. 

"Oh, good." O'Neill responded with a nod of his head.  He finished tying his boots and started out of his room, with Sam Carter fallowing close behind. "Well?" 

Carter watched as he closed the door and started down the hall to the mess.  "He seems to be the CEO of a company called the Phoenix Foundation." 

"Go on." 

"Humanitarian, spokesman in the anti-gun movement, member of Green peace, heavily into the politics of privatizing the military…" 

O'Neill stopped and looked at her. "Huh?" He asked his face accentuating his comment.

Carter just returned his look with a shrug.  "I've already talked to General Hammond, with the record this guy has, if Maybourne tells him anything…. Well we've surmised that it won't do us much good." 

O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Great! So…?", He threw his arms out in an exaggerated gesture. 

"So, General Hammond is getting the authorization to remove the problem from the local authorities.  It should be in by the time you're done eating.  Then you and I will head to the police station and retrieve the files." 

"Do we have to wear our Bravo's?" He continued walking. 

"Yes sir." 

"Lovely. Now will I not only be spending two nights in a row at the doughnut shop, but I've got to be uncomfortable tonight.  I am NOT wearing the damn shirt stays."  Carter shook her head and laughed.

No sooner was O'Neill finished eating then the authorization came in.  He quickly changed and met Carter at the elevator.  She held the official paperwork in her hands.  "Lets go." He stated and adjusted his sunglasses.  They entered the lift and headed out.

***AN: Shirt Stays for those who don't know are elastic straps with clips on the ends.  They look similar to four mini-suspenders, they are clipped in the front and back bottom of the shirt on both the left and right sides.  More than likely these items were invented as a torture device to compliment the Iron Maiden ;D.  The straps are then wrapped around the legs and joined to the top of socks, firmly cutting of any circulation to the legs and feet.  They keep the shirt tucked in and the socks upright.

 ^-^                                                                                                                                     =\/=                                                                                                                                                                     ) O (                                                                                                      


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always to Abigor!  Please R&R, disclaimers: yada yada yada , find out when I update: www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/MM_FF

The late afternoon sun cast long shadows on the ground as twilight closed in on the Rockies.  O'Neill sighed as he put his truck in park.  Carter hid her grin as she opened the door of the truck and stepped out.  O'Neill did the same and placed his hat on his head, making sure to give it a two finger spacing from his nose.  He looked over to Carter as she came around the front end.  A slight nod was all that was needed and they walked into the police station. 

The station lobby was bustling with activity. A young uniformed receptionist looked up at the officers as they walked in, each removing their hats and tucking them underneath their arms with practiced ease.  O'Neill walked to her directly. "We need to speak with Lt. Van Buren please." He stated promptly, with a commanding tone in his voice. 

"Ah, she's busy at the moment.  If you'll wait here I'll go let her know you're waiting.  Can I give her your name?" 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, I had the pleasure of meeting her last night." 

The young officer nodded and walked back through a maze of desks to a corner office.  Carter waited patiently taking in the activity surrounding them.  The same could not be said for O'Neill, as he seemed to do all but twiddle his thumbs. Carter walked up beside him and whispered cautiously in his ear.  He turned to look at the far wall.  Sat in a line of chairs was a young man in his mid-twenties who was staring open mouthed at O'Neill. 

_He could be my son_. O'Neill thought after his first glance.  He quickly pushed the unbidden memory away.  He glanced down at Carter and shrugged.  Just then Detective Brisco came out to greet the two officers. 

"Colonel!" He exclaimed in a voice thick with the accent of someone from the Bronx.  "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit tonight?" He asked with sarcasm, his eyes scanning the lovely blond Major. 

"Hello, Brisco." O'Neill held out his hand.  Brisco accepted in a hearty handshake.  "May I present Major Carter and this". O'Neill handed over the papers that would allow him to take control of all the files on the case. 

Brisco took the paper and looked it over. He snickered as he read the contents. "Well, ain't this a pickle.  Sorry, Colonel, but you're gonna have to fight the feds for this." 

O'Neill looked at Brisco with a raised eyebrow. "The feds?" 

"Yeah, it seems that because of that Murdock fellow you shot, they decided to get here first." 

"Are they still here?" O'Neill forced a smile almost hearing Carters jaw drop. 

"Yeah, come on back.  I gotta watch this." 

The two Air force officers exchanged glances and then followed the Detective back to the Lieutenant's office.  A couple of suited feds milled about the office drilling Van Buren on the happenings of the previous night.  Jack and Pete sat in two of the chairs facing Van Buren's desk.  All eyes turned toward the Colonel as he and Carter entered.  Brisco went straight to the Lieutenant and presented her with the orders. 

Pete surveyed Colonel O'Neill with fascination. "My god, you were right." He said turning to Jack Dalton.  "He does look just like Mac." 

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but a look from the Colonel made him think twice about it and he quickly shut his mouth. Van Buren sat chuckling as she handed the paper work over to the federal agent in charge. 

O'Neill looked at him and smiled. "Sorry boys and girls. " he sighed.  "But it looks like this is the US Air Forces problem now." 

The agent looked over the paperwork cautiously and looked up at O'Neill.  "It doesn't say anything about Murdock in here." He said smiling back feeling proud of himself. 

O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Ok, tell you what.  We'll cut out all the times that name is given in the files, and take the rest of it." A wide sadistic grin plastered his face.  "By the way Carter, call in and let Daniel know he's doing a hell of a job tracking down Mr. Dalton." O'Neill accentuated his point by staring straight at Dalton. 

"Uh, yes sir." Carter replied fishing out her phone and stepping outside the office.  Normally, she could keep a straight face when witnessing battles of testosterone. Sometimes she even joined in.  However she felt this time that she would soon start convulsing with laughter.  So when a way out was offered, she took it. 

Colonel O'Neill was gathering up the files, obviously having won the argument, when she came back in. She cast a sidelong glance at him making a small cough and motioning him to her.  He reluctantly went to her side and leaned down so that she could whisper to him.

"Starsky called in, they triangulated his position, and Hammond wants us back ASAP." 

"Hn." He nodded and turned back to those in the room. "Well folks, it's been fun." He hastened in gathering up the last few files and then turned to Dalton. "Mr. Dalton, if you wouldn't mind, after you're finished here, we would like to request that you come to the base so we can talk to you about your friend. Here's a number, just call it before you head in." He handed Jack a card.  With that O'Neill nodded a thanks to Van Buren, smiled at the agents, and followed Carter out before anything else could be said. 

Jack and Pete stared dumbfounded at one another.  "Well," Pete started, "He certainly doesn't act like MacGyver." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 A small cabin appeared up ahead, nothing bigger than a one-room hunting abode.  Yet to Mac it seemed to spell out relief from this walking.  Maybourne opened the door and shooed his prisoner inside.  A dank and musty smell clung to the inside where there was a table with a couple of chairs, a small kitchenette, and two bunks that appeared to have not been used in a few years.  

"Go ahead and sit down, Jack." The short man motioned to one of the chairs with his firearm. "You hungry?" He looked at Mac and went to the small cupboards above the sink. "Do you remember anything yet?" 

Mac sat in the chair awkwardly and sighed.  "Not really, keep telling me more about…um…whatever it was you were talking about before." 

Maybourne steadied a gaze upon him.  "In a bit, I need to make a phone call first."  Maybourne dug into his pocket and produced a cell phone.  He quickly tapped in the appropriate number.  "Yes, Dr. Fraiser, please." He waited and was soon rewarded. "Yes, doc, this is Maybourne.  Nice little raid you had back there, but I told you I needed to speak to him, before I turn him back over to you.  Now do you have the information I requested?" He paused and listened.  "Uh huh, I see, well, you better keep checking into it.  Thank you doctor." Maybourne abruptly hung up the phone. 

He turned back to his captive.  "Looks like we'll be here for a while." He said smiling.  "So, what do you want to know?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete touched the button to automatically unlock the rental car as they walked out of the station.  "So, Jack, are you gonna go talk to those guys?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jack, a man proficient with opening his mouth and shutting it again, displayed his skill with practiced ease.

Sam spoke up.  "I think you should.  Pete and I will go with you. This is about MY father, if they don't like it well they can just shove it."  His fists clenched as his mind dreamed up some of the horrors that his dad must be going through.  The man he saw earlier was a nearly perfect image of his dad, except of course for the military uniform. 

 The situation that was accruing now made Sam realize why his father was for privatizing the military.  Through that type of legislation, the military could be held more accountable for their spending and actions.  Maybe it would stop things like this from happening.  

"Now, Sam." Pete started, wiping a hand across his slick forehead.  "We shouldn't be too hasty in condemning them.  I'm sure there was a very good reason for them taking over this case." 

Jack interrupted, "Pete you read the paperwork, so did I. There was nothing in there explaining why they would want to take this over. I mean hey, maybe they actually took Mac.  They're probably holding him somewhere because he looks just like that asshole Colonel."  They had reached the car and Jack flung open the door.  

Sam stopped a few paces away and stared at Jack, Sam's mind now coming up with even more terrors. "They wouldn't actually do something like that, would they?" 

"No, they woul…" Pete was cut off. 

"Yeah. Hell yes they would.  You know they…" 

Pete was nearing the end of his rope with Jack.  "Dalton!" That got his attention.  "Now just knock it off.  We're all worried about Mac, but jumping to conclusions like that isn't going to help him." Pete drew a breath and steadied himself.  "Let me have that phone number.  I'll call and make the arrangements." He held out his hand and after a few more openings and closings of the mouth Jack finally gave in, finding no good argument. 

The three men finally seated themselves in the car and made a decision to go to the hotel and call from there. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…So that's what I've concluded that Simmons is trying to do.  You know, Jack, normally this type of information would carry a very high price.  Especially with the private sector." Harry Maybourne looked his captive over with a scrutinizing gaze.  "Hm. I didn't think that drug would have messed you up this much Jack." 

"Sorry to disappoint you.  I'm trying to remember.  Really I…what?" Mac noticed that his captor seemed to be preoccupied with listening to some thing other then Mac. 

"Shh. Sh." Maybourne held his finger up and quietly walked to the door. He cracked it open and put his ear to it.  He began to chuckle.  "Oh, boy." Maybourne puckered his lips together in thought.  He stared with a blank expression at his captive. "Well, Jack, it's been fun, but your cavalry seems to have arrived.  Hope you come back to your senses soon.  Don't forget what I told you."  With that Maybourne slid himself through the door and disappeared into the night. 

"Huh?" Was Mac's first reaction. His second was to try to hear the noise that had spooked his captor himself. Out in the night he heard a rustling and what could be perceived as whispers.  His mind began trailing to thoughts of escape.  What Maybourne said had confused him.  Now with that man gone, and someone else coming, Mac wanted to be ready.   He started to work his hands against the ropes that held them.  He saw a shadow cross the darkened window outside. 

MacGyver held his breath and waited.  As ready as he was for something to happen, he still nearly jumped out of his skin when the door burst open. 

 ^-^ 

=\/=  ) O (     


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone who has kept in waiting for this!  I have a few chapters ready and am seriously working on it as well as my Life Laws fic and a few shorts.   Thanks to my editor Abigor!  Whom between school work and the work I have been piling on her has barely been squeaking by.  I am actually looking for a second beta reader/editor who can handle my borderline atrocious spelling and grammar.  Please email me if you'd like the job!   Normal disclaimers apply.  I'm evil and mean and have made this chapter short just to drag it out!  MUWHAHAHA…. Ok I'd bet you'd like to actually read this now. Fine – Here ya go-

"I'm gonna kill him.  Yep he is so dead." Jack O'Neill mumbled to himself.  A sadistic grin played on his lips as he finished suiting up in the Kevlar vest and checked his weapons.  Deep in his mind he knew that his prey would be long gone. 

Carter came up beside him. "We ready, sir?" 

O'Neill took one last look around at the assembled raid team.  Nodding his head they slipped out into the night.  It did not take the team long to reach the cabin.  Most of them spread out around it.  Teal'c, Carter, and Jack stood at the door waiting for everyone to be in position.  Jack looked at his two teammates, nodded his head, and they burst through the door. 

"US Air Force, Freeze!"  Carter yelled as they entered.  They swung their guns around in a search pattern. Left, right, up, behind the door. 

Jack's eyes glanced to a man sitting in a chair for just a moment.  Realizing Maybourne was nowhere in the small cabin, he let his gun drop. "I knew it, I knew it!" The evil grin turning into a grimace of disappointment, "God damn it all to hell."  Jack quickly keyed the radio on his shoulder.  "He's gone.  Start a quick survey of the surrounding woods.  Watch your backs." 

Carter stood stock still looking at the man in the chair.  Although she had seen his picture, she did not realize how truly similar he and her CO actually were.  She looked to O'Neill inquisitively. Catching his eye and seeing his consent, she walked over to the man.  "Mr. MacGyver I presume." 

"Yeah" Mac sighed and watched the other man pace around.  He noticed the large black man standing near the door, quietly glancing outside, and then back in.  His eyes were drawn once more to the pacer who could have been his twin. 

"I'm Major Samantha Carter with the US Air Force." She said as she untied his hands. "How are you holding up?" 

Mac turned to look at her as he rubbed his wrists. "Ok I guess, could you answer a couple questions for me?" 

"I'll try." 

"One, " he said shaking his head, "What the hell is going on?  And two, who is he?" Mac pointed toward O'Neill who was stalking outside. 

"Well, Mr. MacGyver." 

"Just call me Mac, please." 

"Ok, Mac, first there was a little mix up.  As for him, "  

As if on cue O'Neill, outside, started yelling,  "STARSKY!  You God Damn Son of a Bitch! I am gonna seriously kick your ASS!" 

Carter couldn't help herself; she began to laugh at the Colonels antics.  Since the Russians and Maybourne were discovered with a Stargate, O'Neill and Maybourne played out an ongoing proverbial game of tag.  She sighed as she now realized the game involved an innocent.   

O'Neill came back in, fuming. He keyed the mic once again. "All units fall back.  We ain't gonna find him tonight." He looked at Carter and gave her a tight-lipped smile.  "Lets move out." He turned and strode back out of the cabin and down to the awaiting vehicles. 

"That's Colonel O'Neill." Carter finished trying not to smile.  "Come on, we need to have our Doctor check you out."  She began to lead Mac out the door.  Teal'c came up behind them with a presence that just dared Mac to try and escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks once again to my editor Abigor!  Also I would like to invite anyone and everyone to my new Stargate Forum board Abydos Archives 

The team sat in silence on the two hours plus drive back to the base. Mac tried at one point to strike up a conversation with the Major. As Carter started to answer a stern look from the Colonel silenced her with a look basically saying 'Wait until we get to the base. I want to control ALL the circumstances of the questioning.' A small cough formed in her throat as she turned away. The rest of the way back to base went pretty much the same. A heavy silence save for Mac's occasional and continually unanswered questions. After nearly an hour drive Mac opened his mouth again but this time it was not a question that escaped.  
  
"Major, you are a very pretty lady." Casual, matter-of-factly, blunt. It was all Carter could do to keep her jaw from dropping.   
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Indee…" He was cut off by an index finger pointing at him and a sharp "dtst" sound emanating from his CO.  
  
"Hey, Jack…" Daniel started and was cut off in the very same manner.  
  
"DAH dtst dtst" Finger now wavering back and forth between Daniel and Teal'c. 

  
O'Neill noticed Carter's body language announcing that she had something to add. He halted her before she was able to speak. "Everybody, just SHUT UP, ok?" he looked over the assembled personnel, "Do I have to make it an order?" A chorus of mumbles to the affect of 'no sir' followed. "Good!" He stretched out, linked his hands and placed them behind his head. A self-satisfying grin spread across his face.  
  
Mac watched this exchange with astonishment, and being Mac felt the need for a smart-ass comment. "Ooooh, Alpha male domination at it finest. You must really get a kick out of it?"  
  
The others in the government paddy wagon collectively held their breath as they waited for their CO to respond. A sly and feral grin slowly appeared. "Yes. I do. Problem?" O'Neill asked threateningly. The Colonels' eyes glimmered with malice that caused Mac to suppress a shiver and follow orders.

*******************************

Upon arriving at SGC, MacGyver was promptly handed over to doctors Fraiser and McKenzie. The strike team members went to change clothes and report to Hammond. Despite being classified information, word quickly spread throughout the mountain complex about Jack O'Neill's newest twin.  Mac heard the whispering and became a bit disturbed.

His eyes searched the halls and rooms he walked through.  Years ago he had been brought in to test the latest security system, which was a large step towards AI.  Artificial Intelligence.  Yep sure.  The damn system turned on its maker and almost killed them both, they barely escaped with their lives.  He knew many of the tunnels from level fourteen and up…or at least he used to.   Some major changes had taken place since that time.  The number of people on the base.  The fact that it was now 90% military, the complete opposite of when he was here last.  He wondered briefly if the lady engineer still worked somewhere in this complex.  
  


******

The small table lamp was the only source of illumination in the otherwise darkened room. He sat on the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his calloused hands. He drew his hands into fists and rolled them into his eyes with a loud sigh. I'm gonna have to do this sooner or later, he chided himself.   
  
Finally coming to a decision, he picked up the phone next to the lamp and began to dial a number from memory. The phone rang a few times and he was about to hang up when someone finally   
answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" asked the weary voice.  
  
"Uh, hi, pop."  
  
"Jackie, is something wrong?" The fatherly voice inquired with a hint of worry.  
  
"Yeah, pop, everything's ok. Sorta. Can I talk to mom?" He pursed his lips and blew air into his cheeks. After a mumbled response he could hear his mother yawn as the phone was passed to her.  
  
"Jack, honey, why are you calling so late?" She tiredly asked.  
  
The Colonel could face down gods, cops on a caffeine high, and a certain politician with his head in his ass, quite happily. Asking his mother one question that dealt with her past was quite different. He forced a breath out of his lungs. "I'm gonna get   
right to the point mom, so you can go back to sleep."  
  
"Why do I think I won't be able to after this conversation?"   
  
Damn she's good. He thought. "I dunno, why?"  
  
"Cut the procrastinating, what is it?"  
  
"Ok, um, when I was born." He trailed off into silence. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out the best way to ask without sounding accusatory in any way. He didn't want to come off that way. It was the last thing he wanted to do!  
  
"When you were born?" 'she trailed off, beginning to sound exasperated.  
  
"When I was born, did something else happen?" OH YEAH! She'll understand that.  
  
A moment of dead silence spread down the line, "Hold on, Jackie, I'm going to go down to the kitchen and get some coffee, I have a feeling I'm going to need it. "Don't hang up."  
  
The last statement issued as an order that even General Hammond would be hard pressed not to follow. "I'll stay on the line."  
  
He listened as the phone was passed back to his stepfather. The two men chatted a bit about some mundane subjects until the phone in the kitchen was picked up. The men bid their farewells, and the Colonel was left to speak solely with his mother.  
  
"So, son, what's going on?" His mother asked hesitantly.

   
"Well, where should I start? Um, is there something you…uh...didn't tell me? You know, about when I was born?" He felt a small weight lift off his shoulders now that he had finally laid his cards out on the table.  
  
Uncomfortable silence permeated the phone line. "Mom? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here. Jackie, are you asking about anything specific?"  
  
He groaned and pinched his nose between his eyes. "Yeah, like, did I have a   
twin?"  
  
"Um…why do you ask?" his mother skirted around the answer again.  
  
"MOM!" he yelled, finally having enough.  
  
"Don't you yell at me Jonathon O'Neill!" His mother admonished.  
  
He sighed in exasperation again.  
  
***********

  
The two women couldn't stop laughing. Janet wiped tears from under her eyes. "He, actually?" She looked to Sam for confirmation again.  
  
Samantha Carter squeezed her eyes shut and pursing her lips in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Nodding exaggeratedly. Her amusement could not be contained, and she let out a burst of giggles. She gasped for breath, "I couldn't believe." gasp,   
"when Mac," deep breath, "actually said…" More giggles erupted and Sam couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
A deep masculine chuckling caught the women's attention. Janet looked over at the door with her eyes widened. "Yes." then she saw who it was. The object of the girlish conversation. Well, one version of it anyway. When a few seconds later the other one walked in - both in civvies. The women knew they had their hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar. A few seconds later the other one walked in - both in civvies. The women knew they had their hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The long awaited continuation of Reunited, YES my muses did come back, I apologize that this part isn't beta'd.

Mac sat quietly in a semi-comfortable room.  A nice hardwood table, chairs that were easy to sit in for hours if needed, a small refrigerator, even a TV, VCR, and a recliner added to the homey feeling.  Somehow though the concrete gray walls with the exposed conduits and piping just seemed to clash with the rest of the décor.  A video camera up in the corner, as well as the guard stationed outside helped to remind MacGyver that he was being held, against his will, by the US Government.

All his thoughts before stepping off the airplane consisted of fishing, vacation, and keeping his best friend out of trouble.  It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was drugged, kidnapped, forced to hike for miles through the backcountry of Colorado, and then 'rescued' by the oh so friendly military.  He knew he really shouldn't complain, the military personnel treated him as best they could.  However that was about the same time the worst of this trip started.  Confronted and ordered around by a man who could be his twin, subjected to the alphabet soup of medical tests, then telling the same story no less than ten times.  Five of which to a shrink named McKenzie.

The thought of escaping crossed his mind, but the realization of the changes inside the mountain quickly discouraged him.  Mac nabbed a can of soda from the mini-fridge wish it was a beer instead.  He had just settled into the recliner when the door opened and his look a like walked in.  Briefly, Mac noticed the Colonel set aside a duffle bag before going and standing in front of the surveillance camera.

O'Neill smiled evilly at the camera lens before taking a remote control out of his breast pocket and punching in a sequence that seemed to turn the camera off.  Not once did Jack seem to acknowledge the presence of another person in the room.  Instead he walked back to his duffle, picking it up again and moving over to the table.   By this time, MacGyver was more than slightly curious.  He turned off the television and sat up in the chair. He watched as O'Neill pulled out two dark colored bottles from his bag and sat them on the table.  Relaxing back in the chair, O'Neill propped his feet up on the wooden table, opening on the bottles he threw back a healthy chug.

"Beer?" The Colonel offered, pointing to the second bottle.

Mac stood and walked over to the table, seating himself across from O'Neill.  "Aren't these against regulations?"  He asked taking up the beer.

"Well, I've been temporarily removed of duty until this all gets figured out," he responded with a shrug. "Besides, what are they gonna do, fire me?  I'm up far enough on the food chain that I think they'll overlook it," O'Neill ended with a mischievous grin.

Mac couldn't help but chuckle as he took a drink.  The two men fell into silence for a bit as they studied one another.  "So, that Dr. McKenzie…" Mac started to say.

"Is a real quack?" O'Neill offered, happy to have the stillness broken.  Mac nodded hastily. "I so totally refuse to talk to him."

"Wish I had that choice," Mac pouted.

"Send a few death threats his way, he'll get the general idea."

The two men bantered back and forth about minor things before settling into silence once more.  As they finished their beers, O'Neill pulled two more from his pack and passed on across the table. "So, here's the deal," He took a deep breath before continuing. "From DNA testing, and also a call to my ma, it would you seem you and I are twins."

Mac raised an eyebrow, somehow he had already guessed and this just confirmed it. "Ya think?" His sarcastic tone was rewarded with one of the bottle caps being tossed at him.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:  Part of the thing that got me writing this again, was a set of short stories I had written also set in a SG x-over with Farscape.   In this chapter I am going to be tying this and the One-Eyed Jacks stories together a bit.  Not sure where it will lead, but hey, it got the muses going.  Just for reference the mention of the other stories in this actually takes place before them.

The gates to the mountain compound loomed just ahead, Jack Dalton sat in the backseat pouting. Every few minutes he would mumble out some words of protest, never loud enough for the front seat passengers to make out, yet loud enough to give them the general idea of his discomfort.  Pete closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he debated briefly about treating Dalton like a moody child and was beaten to the punch by the youngest member of the trio.

"JACK!  DON'T MAKE PETE STOP THIS CAR!"  Sam yelled out turning half-way around in the seat.  

Pete pursed his lips and somehow kept from laughing while keeping the car on the road.  If possible, Jack slouched further down in the back seat; in full sulk mode.  Finally, he was quiet as they approached the gate.    Rolling down the drivers side window Pete waited for the guard.   He explained briefly that a Dr. Daniel Jackson was expecting them.

Sam kept an eye on Jack, who seemed ready to bolt.  The mustached man's hand already fiddling with the door latch while the guard checked their ID's.  Soon they were directed where to park and wait for Dr. Jackson.

"If anyone leaves the vicinity around the vehicle before your escort arrives, you will be subjected to trespassing charges and arrested by MilPo," the guard admonished giving a pointed look into the back seat. It was obvious who the trouble maker truly was.

Pete followed the directions given to him, and shut down the car in the directed area.   Taking the chance he stepped out into the dry heat and breathed heavily the sent of spruce and cedar.    Sam followed the older man's lead and stretched out his long legs.   Closing the door he stepped around to the hood of the car.   Pete looked around then gave Sam a disappointed look as pounding came from the backseat of the closed car accompanied by a muffled yell for help.

Sam glanced back and smirked in mock innocence, "Oops, forgot I turned the child safety locks on."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and chuckling Pete wondered aloud, "We should probably let him out."

***

The six pack O'Neill had snuck into the room was long since empty as Jack concluded the tail of his birth.  The actual telling went much easier than he originally thought it would, and he mentally patted himself on the back for getting through it all.  "So?" Jack offered to keep the conversation going.

Mac rubbed a hand over his head and let out a sigh, "So," he chuckled softly, "My parents, well the ones who raised me, died when I was still young.  The man I knew as my grandfather raised me so, finding this out, now, when I'm over fifty, is a bit of a surprise."

"Well, mom said, if you want to, she'd like to meet you,"  O'Neill offered a bit hesitantly.   The idea of having a twin brother that looked so similar, and suffered many of the same quirks was startling.   In the back of his mind, he kept wondering when the other shoe was going to drop.  When was someone going to tell him that this was some joke of the Asgard, or a skillful ploy by the Goa'uld to gain knowledge of the base and of earth?  And if by chance this was real, was this man, so familiar, and so unknown going to now blab the secrets they had guarded so carefully for so long…    It was true that Mac didn't seem to know much, or understand what Maybourne had told him.   The heavy weight of the 'what if's' sat squarely on O'Neill's shoulders.

MacGyver nodded slowly, "I'd like that, I mean if you don't mind."

"No, no its all good."  Jack gave a strained smile.

"Alright, what's the deal then?"

"Deal?"

"Aw, for crying out loud!  What's the deal with this place?"  Mac motioned to the room around them, "Why did that guy kidnap me? And what in the hell was he talking about?"

Jack began to respond with the standard 'it's classified' spiel, but knowing that if Mac was anything like himself, the response wouldn't sit well.  Add in the fact that the man sitting across from had a curiosity factor to match Daniel, Jack knew his twin definitely wouldn't accept that.   //Once upon a time, I wouldn't either,// He thought.  

"Hello?" Mac asked sarcastically waving a hand in front of O'Neill's face and snapping his fingers.

Jack broke out of his thoughts, "I'm supposed to tell you it's classified, yada yada yada and all that other horse shit."

"But?"  Mac inquired hopefully.

"But…" mimicked Jack sarcastically, "If you're anything like me, before I became this cynical and apathetic that excuse will only fuel the fire already burning under your ass."

Smiling triumphantly Mac nodded.  He soon sobered though, when he realized O'Neill seemed to drift into his own thoughts again.  "What happened?"

Jack chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before snorting sourly, "Vietnam POW for a month, Iraqi POW for four months during Desert Storm, over thirty years in the military – most of that in Special Forces...  Not including the six months I retired when my son died. Watching my half-sister die from some disease, then her son… well, you know about the joint government space program IASA?"   Mac nodded thoughtfully, "John Crichton was my… our nephew.  That about sum it up for you?" He turned to his brother with a tight mouthed smile.

"Ouch," The civilian twin cringed.  "Sorry 'bout that."

"Eh, what can you do, ya know?" Taking a deep breath Jack decided it was time for a change in subject.  "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Hammond about getting you some clearance.  I think the President owes me a couple favors."

Mac shook his head showing his confusion, "The president?"

"Yeah, you know," O'Neill stood up and began walking toward the door.  "Might have heard of him?  Run's a little government called the United States."

"And he owes you a couple favors?"  The disbelief clear on Mac's face.

Grinning broadly Jack nodded before he left the room, "Kinda helps to save the world… a few times… a month."

MacGyver laughed, not sure whether he should believe his counterpart.

"One thing though," O'Neill added poking his head back through the door. "If I do get you clearance, and you find out what we're doing here, if you tell anyone…" 

"You'll kill me?"  

"Nope, I'll sick mom on you, then help put you out of your misery.  IF I decide to be nice." Once again the feral and slightly insane grin sent a shiver down Mac's spine.  He had no doubt his brother would carry through on the threat, but it got him truly wondering what the matriarch of the O'Neill clan was really like.


End file.
